


If my OCs ended in Undertale

by twistedMagic



Category: Undertale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedMagic/pseuds/twistedMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It.s 1.12AM and I'm bored</p>
            </blockquote>





	If my OCs ended in Undertale

"Why do _I_ do this?" The girl smiled, her pink eyes seemed to shine with some twisted light. "In this sad and pathetic little world of yours, hidden away from mine...I am your **GOD**. I can do whatever I like. I can kill that stupid friendly goat, what was her name again? Ah, _Toriel_.  The former Queen, right? Oh!" She faked surprise, placing both hands on her mouth and then dropping both arms at her sides. "Your knock-knock friend! I'm so terribly sorry I killed her... _So sorry I cut off your **brother's head**_ and so sorry I broke Undyne and Alphys. So utterly sorry from the bottom of my heart I wrecked an useless robot."

  
The skeleton stared at her, not adding anything. She hadn't move from her spot... yet.

 

"Am I unhappy? Well yes but sad jokes and some laughs don't fix it. _Does my sadness get fixed when I turn everyone into **dust**?_ Mn, no but..I get this feeling...It's so...addictive, like some sort of drug. I get stronger and stronger, the more EXecution Points I get the more Level Of ViolencE I earn...Can you see what I mean! CAN YOU?!" From her ITEMS she took out the REAL KNIFE and wore THE LOCKET. "It's not the first time we fight but I can't get enough of seeing you sad over and over again. Papyrus is gone, your friends are gone. E v e r y o n e i s g o n e. I love this. I love being your G O D. This D E T E R M I N A T I O N is... _Wonderful_. Maybe my friends were the best option to fall rather than me" She glanced away at that, some of her curly hair hidding her eyes. "...If I can call those puppets friends, that is."

 

". . .you done there? i'm kinda worried 'bout turning into _dust_ after your speech"

 

"Oh yes, I'm done. **Shall we begin, comedian?** "


End file.
